


Like a Slip 'N Slide

by creepstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Castiel gets so wet, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, M/M, Pre-Cum as Lube, Twincest, Twins, jerking off, just a little bit, sort of, teen Novaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepstiel/pseuds/creepstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing with Castiel is sure to involve soaking wet fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Slip 'N Slide

Castiel makes the prettiest little sounds. They easily pass through darkened, kiss-bitten lips. Chapped but still so lovely. Jimmy, the (few minutes) older and more experienced brother, has an expert hand wrapped around Castiel's dripping cock. He keeps the hold gentle, knowing it's not enough.

"Hnngh," Cas is clutching at his brother's shirt, desperate and scrabbling, "M-More, Jimmy more. _Pleeeeaaase._ "

He thrusts his hips, bucking up into the loose tunnel of Jimmy's hand. He fucks it the best he can manage at the angle.

"Fuck. You're so wet, Cassie."

With that, he crashes his mouth to Castiel's, hungry and insistent in his licking; he goes deep, swallowing those perfect little mewls along his way. He grunts, hips stuttering forward, dick eager for touch. For hot, catching friction.

"Jim, please..." It comes out a gravelly whine, making Jimmy's cock twitch like it's having its own little seizure. It puts a zing in his spine, fuck _yeah._

"Y-Yeah," he stutters out, arousal momentarily stealing all other words from his brain. He has to force himself to release that pretty cock, its drool soaking his fingers and palm.

"C'mon baby," he urges gently, quietly in puffs of breath against Castiel's lips.

Cas doesn't need the encouragement, but they both like the sound of Jimmy's voice. He spreads his legs, slow and almost timid, like they haven't done this before. Several times before. 

Jimmy has to bite back a gasp, because this still gets him. Seeing Castiel like this. A fucking mess, all hot wet desperate. His eyes flicker quick, taking it all in. The miles of pale, creamy flesh. He doesn't touch for a moment, just admires. His breath catches somewhere in his throat when he glances into Castiel's eyes.

His brother whines and Jimmy seizes this moment to pull his shirt off. The last article of clothing between them. 

He murmurs a soft "shh, shh, I know" because Cas is needy, and ready to beg for it. It's not that Jimmy doesn't like that, the wet-gravel pleas that rip past his brother's throat; because oh dear Lord, he does. He really does. It just isn't what he needs right now. He won't last if Castiel opens his mouth. 

"Shh..." He presses one finger, long and promising, to those lips. Cas nods weakly, another whine building up.

Visibly relaxing, he sinks furthur into the worn mattress—the one they shared as children. Still share, really, but their parents can't know that. For all intents and purposes, this is now Jimmy's bed. There is a foreign bed, empty and forlorn across the hall. That thing is supposed to be Castiel's.

Yet, here he is biting on and worrying his bottom lip when Jimmy circles a finger around his tight hole. It's fluttering in anticipation, hungry. Jimmy leans on Cas, hard nipples brushing on bared flesh. That gets a shiver out of both boys. Jim grunts and pushes a finger inside his brother. It's easy, no lube. They never needed lubricant, not with the way Castiel leaks pre-cum.

Getting wet for Jimmy like some kind of girl. 

Cas moans so breathlessly, reaching up to grip on Jim's shoulders like it's the only thing keeping him from floating off. It gives Jimmy a heady feeling. Sometimes the rush scares him. The rush and the fact that he is so deeply trusted. Adored. Loved. _Needed._

Those thoughts are soon pulled from him in much the same fashion as Castiel's hole is pulling, practically sucking two fingers in now. He is _so_ tight, a testament to just how long it has been since they've been able to get the house to themselves.

There had been too many _almosts_ to risk getting busy while their family was around.

So yeah, his boy cunt is tight but still greedy. Slick and easy, Jim slips in a third finger. Nails bite into his shoulders and pull out a quiet grunt. 

"Is it too much?" He hopes it isn't. 

"No," he whimpers, trying to rock back on Jimmy's fingers to drive everything home. That's his good boy.

"I think I'll fuck you with my fingers first, wring an orgasm out of you, loosen you up real good before I let you take my dick. How does that sound, Cassie?" 

"Just fuck me already." Cas glares at him, but it doesn't last long with the way Jim is stroking his inner walls. His eyes flutter shut and he moans. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Jimmy mutters, a smirk playing at his lips.

Then it's all down to business; Jimmy taking care of his brother exactly how he said he would. Fingers fucking in and out, in and out, while his other hand grips Castiel's hip. His isn't sure if he wants to touch his own cock or if he wants to touch Cas's. 

The decision is made for him when Cas arches, cock bouncing with the sudden movement, and jizzes all over himself. He's such a gorgeous mess, cum splattered all over his belly. 

Jimmy's groan drowns out Castiel's, because fuck that's hot. And yeah, it's over sooner than he expected, but he is hardly going to complain.

He pulls his fingers out and uses them to grip into the bedsheets. He wraps his other hand around his dick, in a fist, giving it a few graceless rubs that are just enough to have him spurting his own release. It leaks between his fingers, some down his wrist, but most of it stays in his palm. That's the stuff he rubs into his brother's skin.

They're both still trying to catch their breath, and they're both giddy in the aftermath. So, when Jimmy presses his mouth to Castiel's for a kiss they both end up laughing airily instead. Sharing their secret grins.


End file.
